


Melvin and Annabel Adopt A Cat

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [6]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Adoption, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lilly's Parents Melvin and Annabel adopt a Cat named Sam.





	Melvin and Annabel Adopt A Cat

One day Annabel and her husband Melvin were both sitting at the kitchen table discussing about something, they were talking about whether or not they should get a pet for their house.

“Melvin should we or should we not adopt a pet?” Annabel asked Melvin.

“It sounds like a good idea,” Melvin said, “but we’ll have to take as much care of it as it needs.”

“But that depends on what pet we should get,” said Annabel.

“You’re not allergic to cats, are you?” Annabel then asked.

“No,” said Melvin.

"Maybe a cat would be a nice addition to our house," said Annabel.

Melvin thought about it and decided it was a good idea.

“That’s sounds like a good idea,” said Melvin, “But where do we have to go to adopt a cat?”

"There's a few available at the pet store," Annabel stated.

“Okay then,” said Melvin, “When shall we go?” 

“We could go today if you’d like,” said Annabel, “But we may need to get a babysitter for Lilly.”

“That’s true but who will babysit her?” asked Melvin.

“I think Lumpy would be a good choice, if he’s not busy,” said Annabel. “I’m going to call him and ask.”

“Good idea,” said Melvin.

Annabel got up from the table, went over to the phone and dialled Lumpy’s phone number and then waited for a response. After a few minutes, she heard Lumpy’s voice.

“Hello?” Lumpy asked.

“Hello Lumpy. This is Annabel speaking,” said Annabel.

“Oh, hey, Annabel, what’s up?” Lumpy asked.

“Melvin and I are going to the pet store to look for a cat to adopt and we were hoping that you can babysit Lilly while we are doing that,” said Annabel.

“Oh, sure,” said Lumpy. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Lumpy,” said Annabel with a smile.

“See you in a few minutes,” said Lumpy.

“Thanks bye,” said Annabel and then she hung up and put down the phone.

“In the meantime, I should tell Lilly that we’re going somewhere,” Annabel then said.

“You do that,” said Melvin.

* * *

 

Meanwhile upstairs, Lilly was sitting her bed in her bedroom and was reading a book about Mythical Creatures. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Just as Lilly looked up, the door opened to reveal Annabel.

“Lilly?” Annabel asked.

“Yes Mum?” asked Lilly.

“We’re going out for a bit, so your uncle Lumpy’s going to come and look after you while we’re gone,” said Annabel.

“Oh Okay,” said Lilly.

“We’ll tell you when your uncle gets here, so please be good for him,” Annabel went on.

“I will Mum,” said Lilly.

Annabel then closed the door and continued waiting for Lumpy to arrive and after a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Annabel quickly went over to the door and opened it and there stood Lumpy.

“Hi Annabel,” said Lumpy, “I’m here.”

“Hi, Lumpy,” Annabel replied with a smile. “Thanks for agreeing to come here.”

“Ah, no problem,” said Lumpy, “So where is Lilly?”

“She’s upstairs in her room,” said Annabel.

"Shall I call her?" Annabel then asked.

“Sure,” Lumpy replied.

“Lilly! Your Uncle Lumpy is here!” Annabel called.

The door to Lilly’s room opened and Lilly walked out. She went downstairs to greet her uncle.

“Hi Uncle Lumpy,” said Lilly as she hugged Lumpy.

“Hey, Lilly, it’s good to see you,” Lumpy said.

"Well, now that Lumpy's here, we might as well leave," said Melvin.

“Bye, sweetie,” Annabel told Lilly as she kissed her on the forehead. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay Mum,” said Lilly as she hugged Annabel goodbye.

With that , Annabel and Melvin headed out the front door, they stepped into Melvin’s car; Melvin sat in the driver’s seat and Annabel sat in the passenger seat. Melvin put his key in the slot and started the engine up. The engine started, and he pulled out of the driveway, then drove away from the house and drove into Happy Tree Town.

* * *

 

After passing quite a few buildings, they eventually came across the pet store, Melvin parked the car in the car park of the pet store, he and Annabel got out of the car and they both entered the pet store, there were many pet supplies on display, as well a variety of large and small pets in cages and Melvin and Annabel both walked up to the counter where a Genetic Happy Tree Friend stood behind the counter.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the Generic Tree Friend asked.

“We would like to adopt a cat,” said Annabel.

“Oh, certainly,” said the Generic Tree Friend. “We have a wide variety of cats looking for a new home.”

"Good. Where are they in this store?" asked Melvin.

“They’re located in that room, the adoption center,” the Generic Tree Friend located to a door on the other side of the shop.

“Okay thanks,” said Melvin and then he and his wife both over to the other side of the shop and entered the adoption center and they were immediately greeted by the sounds of much meowing from the cats that were there and there were a lot of cages on either side of Melvin and Annabel, with each cage having at least one cat inside.

“Okay we just need to choose the perfect cat,” said Annabel.

She also saw that each cage had a description of the cat that was inside. That would further help them decide which cat was right for them.

“Let’s starting searching for the perfect cat,” Annabel told her husband, who simply nodded.

They started by looking at the first cat they saw, which happened to have its paws on the cage as it meowed for attention.

"Mew? Meww?"

“Hmm,” said Annabel as she looked at the description of the first cat. The description mentioned that the cat was male, a couple years old, neutered and house-trained.

“Melvin, what do you think of this cat?” asked Annabel.

Melvin looked over at the cat and smiled. 

"He's cute," he said. He read the description that Annabel had read. "Oh, and he's already trained? That's almost too good to be true..."

“And here is another good thing,” said Annabel, “This cat has been neutered too.”

"You're right, that's even better," Melvin said. "What's his name? Does he have one?"

Annabel took a look at the description again and it said: “Sam”.

"His name is Sam," Annabel told Melvin.

“That’s sounds like a good name for a male cat like this one,” said Melvin.

"Oh, and one more question, how much does it cost to adopt him?" Melvin then asked.

“It says £20,” said Annabel.

"Sounds like a good deal!" Melvin replied.

Melvin and Annabel both walked over to another counter in the adoption center where another Genetic Happy Tree Friend stood behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" the Generic Tree Friend asked.

“We would like to adopt the cat named Sam,” said Annabel.

"Oh, wonderful," said the Generic Tree Friend. He handed them a clipboard with a form on it, pointing to the signature. "Just sign here, and don't forget those 20 pounds."

Melvin and Annabel both signed the form and then Melvin took out his wallet and gave £20 to the Generic Tree Friend.

"We'll get Sam ready to go as soon as we can," the Generic Tree Friend told them.

“Okay,” said Melvin.

“What shall we do in the meantime?” asked Annabel.

“We have lots of pet supplies available for purchase,” said the Generic Tree Friend, “Lots of pet food, cat toys, litter, collars, and that sort of thing.”

“Okay then where the pet supplies?” asked Melvin.

"They're at the front of the store," the Generic Tree Friend said.

"You mean where we first asked about the Adoption Center?" Annabel asked.

"Yes," the Generic Tree Friend replied.

“Okay and one more thing, how will we know that Sam is ready to go?” asked Melvin.

“When he is put into a nice kennel,” the Generic Tree Friend said.

“Okay then,” said Melvin.

Annabel and Melvin proceeded to look through the pet supplies and they brought some cat food, a bag of cat litter, a red cat collar and some cat toys such as a rubber mouse, a bell ball, and a feather toy - consisting of nothing more than a long stick with several bright pink, fluffy feathers on one end.

“Yes, I’m sure these will be lovely gifts for our new kitty,” said Annabel.

“I think so too,” agreed Melvin.

After a few minutes, they returned to the adoption center. When they got there, they heard the sound of meowing and saw that Sam was inside a carrier kennel and was ready to go to his new home.

“Your new cat is ready,” the Generic Tree Friend said.

Annabel smiled. “Wonderful. Thank you,” she said to the Generic Tree Friend.

“Your Welcome,” said the Generic Tree Friend.

Annabel picked the pet carrier up by the handle and walked out of the adoption center along with Melvin and walked back to the car. Once Annabel and Melvin were back at the car, Melvin opened the back door of the cat and placed the bag of cat toys onto the backseat as Annabel walked to the passenger seat. She pulled the door open and got in, fastening her seat-belt and had Sam’s carrier kennel on her lap.

"I hope Sam will be happy with his new home," Annabel said to himself.

Melvin got into the car, sat in the driver's seat, put his key in the slot and started the engine up and with that, he and Annabel drove away from the pet store with their new pet and supplies.

* * *

 

When Melvin and Annabel both arrived home with their new pet and supplies, they both got out of the car with their new pet and supplies and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Lilly!" Annabel called. "We're home!"

Hearing her voice, Lilly ran to greet her mother.

“Hi Mom,” said Lilly as she hugged Annabel.

“We have a surprise for you, sweetie,” Annabel told Lilly.

“Oooh! What is it?” asked Lilly.

Annabel put down the pet carrier, unlocked it and opened the door and Sam, not knowing where he was, hesitated for a bit but he slowly crawl out of his pet carrier.

“Mom, he’s... he’s so cute!!” Lilly replied with a big smile of adoration.

Sam looked wearily at Lilly and then he started to sniff at her, Lilly gently held out her hand so he could sniff at it. Sam sniff at Lilly's hand and after realizing she was not a threat, he purred and Lilly saw this as a chance to pet him and stroked the top of his head gently. Sam smiled as purred happily while Lilly stroked him.

“That’s a good kitty...” Lilly said to Sam.

“I just knew you’d like him, Lilly,” said Annabel.

“We also got some nice toys for Sam to play with,” Melvin said.

"Like what?" asked Lilly.

Annabel showed her the rubber mouse, the bell ball and the feather toy and Lilly took the rubber mouse, the bell ball and the feather toy.

"These look like the cat toys Uncle Lumpy's cat Missie has," said Lilly.

“Hmm, what a coincidence,” Melvin commented.

Annabel went into the Living Room to thank Lumpy.

“Lumpy,” Annabel started. “Thank you for letting us have the same kind of cat toys you have. I’m sure our new cat will enjoy them.”

“My pleasure,” said Lumpy with a smile.

“Would you like to meet him?” Annabel then asked. “His name is Sam.”

“Yes please,” said Lumpy with a nod.

Lumpy stood up from the couch and followed Annabel to where Sam was. He was being stroked by Lilly, who was sitting on the stairs and Lumpy’s eyes widened, then sparkled when he saw Sam.

“Aww...!” said Lumpy.

“Isn’t he cute?” Annabel asked, smiling over Lumpy’s reaction.

“Yes he is,” said Lumpy, “By the way, what kind of cat is he?”

“He’s only a couple years old, but he’s already neutered and house-trained,” Annabel mentioned.

“That’s good to hear,” said Lumpy.

“And so far, he’s behaving wonderfully,” said Annabel.

“That’s good too,” said Lumpy.

“Mom,” said Lilly.

“Yes, dear?” Annabel asked.

“Can I spend the night with Uncle Lumpy please?” asked Lilly.

"Of course, dear," Annabel replied. "But don't forget to keep behaving yourself."

“I will be,” said Lilly.

"Good," Annabel said with a smile.

Lilly stopped petting Sam and stood up from the stairs. She looked down at Sam with a smile.

"I'm gonna go to Uncle Lumpy's to spend the night, Sam," she said to him. "But I'll be back tomorrow so we can play some more." 

Sam nodded in understanding and watched as Lilly left the house with Lumpy. Now that Lilly was gone, however, Annabel went over to Sam and picked him up gently. 

"We'll take good care of you," she said as she petted Sam's back.

Sam smiled and purred as Annabel petted his back, he was going to enjoy his life and home.


End file.
